


All of you all of me

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: First time with Specs





	All of you all of me

You had been dating for about a year now and every day you woke up happy. Praising the Six that you were the lucky girl to be dating THE Ignis Scientia.

When you two first met you didn’t know it was him, the only one thing you cared about at that moment was that he was quite the handsome man. You didn’t learn his name until you met him in a cafe in Insomnia several days later.

Realizing you had been talking to the King’s adviser this whole time you bowed your head in apology.

“ Come now, you have not done anything to apologize for.” He had said, clearly trying very hard not to smile. ‘You were very adorable how panicked you looked at that time.’He had told you when you two looked back on your relationship and how it came to be.

How someone like him fell for someone like you still couldn’t wrap your head around as in your eyes the man was almost if not absolutely perfect. Well mannered,well dressed, can cook and is an absolute doll. Despite not being a fan of showing his affection in public he was quite skilled in doing it in ways only you would notice.

When out for coffee he would sometimes brush his fingers past yours, if the two of you were walking through the busy shopping streets he would wrap his arm around you to keep you from losing him but even when out of the busy streets would keep his hand lingering on your shoulder just a bit longer.  

When it was just the two of you however things were a bit different. He would come over to hug you, lovingly stroke your cheeks while whispering sweet words of affection into your ear making your heart do somersaults in your chest and the thing that surprised you the most was that he could actually sulk at times. When he was tired and the Ebony was wearing off he would be quite clingy and would sulk when you would try to get off the couch while in the midst of cuddling but this was a thing that rarely happened.

One thing that bothered you however was that despite having already been in a relationship for a year. The two of you had never gone further than kissing. Which made you wonder if you weren’t sexually appealing to him. You were a virgin but that didn’t mean that you didn’t want to. If it was with Ignis you definitely wanted to try. But he had yet shown any sign of wanting to take your relationship to the next level.

So you decided to confront him. You made his favorite cake that he had taught you to make; an Ebony Coffee Chocolate cake. Made sure your entire apartment was clean from top to bottom before you heard your bell ring.

Within minutes Ignis and you were sitting in the living room, Ignis quietly taking a bite of the slice of cake you had served him” Oh..quite well done, I see you’ve toned down the coffee flavor with a bit of chocolate..”He looked genuinely pleased with it.

“ Ignis am I sexy?” You blurted out, the man nearly choking on his coffee. “ A-are you sexy? I think you are a very attractive person indeed. not only that you have a good set of brains and a great sense of humor---” Your gaze silencing him. “ That’s not what I meant Iggy...Do you want to ...have sex with me?” You muttered under your breath almost too soft for him to hear, but he heard. A slight blush rising to his face.

“ Do you?” You leaned against his chest, having placed everything he held in his hands on the table nearby. “ Or don’t you?” Ignis quickly shook his head. “ It’s not that the idea hasn’t crossed my mind it’s more that...” He coughed to clear his throat.” As I lack the experience on that field I did not want our first time together to be unpleasant for you as you no doubt probably had many a suitor that wished to please you..” 

Your eyes looked up at him, wide open in surprise. Hadn’t you told him that you were a virgin? You wracked your brain trying to rewind your memory to see if you ever told him or not to find out that you didn’t. “ Ignis...I’m a virgin myself.....” You laughed seeing the surprised look on the man’s face”  Surely you jest..” 

“I’m not joking Ignis, I really am...and I’d give you my first....if you give me yours?”

Silence filled the room as the two of you stared at one another, silently Ignis got off the couch, lifting you in his arms as he made his way to the bedroom a kiss on your forehead. He carried you like a princess, held close like the most important thing in the world to him.

The door slowly closed behind the two of you as he laid you onto the sheets, his lips ghosting over yours before closing the distance with a kiss. Inexperienced hands slowly came to rest on yours”Are you sure?”He whispered, your heart was pounding in your chest your body almost trembling with anticipation. You were ready and you didn’t want to have  your first with anyone else but him.

Cupping his face with one hand you plucked his glasses of his face, placing them on the nightstand. “ I wouldn’t want it with anyone else but you..”With a smile you pulled him into another kiss. 

Slowly the clothes came off and were thrown to a chair that sat somewhere in the room. You wanted to cover yourself but Ignis shook his head. “you’re beautiful..every inch of you”His hands hesitated to touch you, sea foam eyes looking at you for permission “It’s ok..” Gently he ran his hand over your bare skin, seeing you shiver at the new feeling.

Taking your hand he pulled your body flush against his, a sharp intake of air coming from him feeling your soft body. “ Do you want to proceed? Or is this too much for you already love? “ He was nervous but more than anything wanted you to be comfortable throughout all of it.”No let’s continue..” You laid down with him partially on top of you. “Do you trust me?” Seeing you nod he carefully slipped a finger inside of you, preparing you for him.” I will make sure your ready,,” Softly his lips kissed you as his finger curled and thrust inside of you. It felt strange at first having his finger inside of you but feeling him add a second when he thought you were wet enough was even weirder when he made scissoring movements to stretch you, his eyes on your face the entire time. It made you feel embarrassed feeling yourself get wetter by his hand quite literally. It wasn’t until he curled his two fingers deep inside you that you found a loud moan crawling its way out of your throat, a flash of white shooting past your eyes as he hit it again.” Ngha! I-Ignis what was that?”You asked him as he withdrew his fingers.” According to what I’ve read...you sweet spot.”A small smile formed on the man’s lips. “ I’ll be sure to remember it’s location for when we get to the main course..”

Swiftly he applied a condom to his cock supplying it with plenty of lube before he aligned himself with your entrance, teasing it with the tip.” I promise I’ll be gentle...so will you let me?” Nodding you pulling him closer, subsequently causing him to push inside of you, slowly penetrating you as your walls stretched and wrapped themselves around his cock. It hurt a little as it had been the first time something so big had been inside of you but Ignis was taking it slow making sure your discomfort level was at a minimum before pushing in further.

 He kissed your skin making a trail of kisses up to your pleading lips. His thrusts were slow wanting to give you plenty of time to get used to his size, his hand caressing your cheek while his other held you.” I love you.. so very much.”

Every ounce of love he had for you he poured into every rocking of his hips, every kiss, every touch. Despite being as inexperienced as you he wanted to make you feel safe, to make you feel good. In turn it made him feel good. Seeing your facial expression go from slightly pained to pleasurable he drank your sighs like the best cup of Ebony ever as he thrust into you faster once he felt you got used to it.

The heat coiled in your core rising and rising as your bodies rocked together limbs tangled in the throes of lovemaking until you both were hit by tidal waves of pleasure your lips feverishly seeking the other’s kissing and whispering words of affection to one another.

Minutes passed as the two of you slowly came down from your high. Your mind was still trying to comprehend what had happened but your heart was still fluttering as Ignis pulled you close, covering the both of you with the blankets.” Are you hurt? Was I too rough?” You shook your head pressing your lips against his. “ You did great...thank you...for loving me so..” 

Ignis smiled, his sea foam eyes lighting up.” Always...” Snuggling close the two of you drifted off to sleep.

THE END


End file.
